In Darkness
by MissSmokey20
Summary: Blah I'm not good at summaries until I get a few chapters out since I don't really know where the story is going yet. Give me a few chapters and I will get one out sooner or later.


The sound of Shepard's bare feet echoed through the lower deck of the Normandy along with the music blaring through her headphones as she made her way to the fridge. She opened the drawer next to the small sink and pulled out a plastic spoon sticking it into her mouth as she hummed along to the song playing in her ears. She pulled the fridge open and bounced to beat of the music as she scanned her way through the shelves searching for something she could snack on, her adrenaline still high from defeating the Thresher Maw with Grunt earlier.

Garrus looked up from the data pad as he stepped down the stairs that lead into dining area, he cocked his head to the side as he watched Shepard's butt move back and forth to the faint sound of music as she dug in the bottom of the fridge. He smiled as the Commander stood upright and began moving her body even more and her humming gaining more volume. He shook his head as he walked towards her setting the data pad down on top of the counter top.

"Shepard?" She continued to dance as she scanned the fridge finally deciding on a plate of leftovers from earlier. He cleared his throat still not gaining her attention. "Shepard?" he called softly touching her arm.

Shepard screamed dropping the plate of food and spoon from her mouth as she spun around to face Garrus, her hand tightly griping her chest. "Jesus Christ Garrus!" Shepard breathed as she pulled her ear phones from her ears. "You gave me a heart attack!" she laughed when she saw the reaction on his face. "You didn't seriously give me a heart attack. What are you doing up anyways?"

"I was coming to get something to drink." He answered crouching down as Shepard did to help her pick up the plate and food that had splattered across the fridge and counters. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yes well you think with your size I would have heard you coming." Shepard laughed. Shepard became silent as she looked up at him, holding the plate tightly in her hands. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to see your dancing." Garrus laughed.

"Wonderful." Shepard groaned tossing the plate into the sink and grabbing a rag from the shelf.

"I haven't seen you dance since we all went to Flux, with Kadian."

"Yes well I didn't know if this body was even capable of dancing." Shepard laughed nervously. "But it seems you caught me as I was testing it out." She reached into the fridge finding another tightly wrapped plate and a bottle of water. "Wanna keep me company?" She smiled giving Garrus a light shove with her elbow.

"Sure." He grabbed a drink and followed behind Shepard as she headed towards the large table. He sat across from her, watching as she fought with the wrapping around the plate.

"Mmm…" Shepard groaned as she stuck a spoon full of food into her mouth. "There is nothing better than a midnight snack." They sat in silence as Shepard finished her food; she pushed her plate away and folded her arms as she leaned forward on the table. She turned her head to the side as she studied Garrus's face.

"What?" Garrus looked back at her as a smile spread across Shepard's face.

"Do turians kiss Garrus?"

"Kiss?"

"Yeah, ya know." Shepard kissed the air in front of her. "Kiss…"

Garrus gave her a confused look.

"You've never kissed anyone?" Shepard raised her eyebrow and moved further onto the table.

"No I would have to say I haven't."

Shepard looked at Garrus's mouth as she touched her own lips with her fingers. "Can you even kiss? I mean…" She reached out and softly his chin, it formed around her thumb. "Hmm… Can you do this?" she pulled her thumb away as she formed her lips into a kiss. She laughed as she watched as Garrus tried to push his lips into the same form.

"Stop laughing." Garrus smiled as he watched Shepard.

"Okay, okay." Shepard laughed as she leaned over the table to come closer to him, her fingers traced down the scaring on the side of his face. Shepard leaned closer as she studied his mouth, slowly moving her eyes up to meet his. She softly touched her lips to his as her eyes closed, her hand still resting on the side of his damaged face.

Shepard lost herself in the touch of his lips against her own. Garrus ran his hand up Shepard's arm minding his talons and being careful with Shepard's soft skin as he pulled her across the table and pushed at the back of her elbows forcing her arms around his neck as she slowly slid into his lap. Shepard kept her mouth tightly closed, no way was she going to try to stick her tongue between his sharp teeth. She ran her hands across the soft plating behind his neck and up to the back of his fringe.

Garrus's hands tightly wrapped around her wrists pulling her arms from around his neck. "Shepard… I think that maybe I should go."

Shepard nodded hurrying off his lap, she watched as he walked back to the main battery. She smiled as she touched her lips turning and walking back to the elevator. She leaned against the cool metal of the elevator as she smiled to herself.


End file.
